The Shadow Walker
by Abby Ebon
Summary: Odin is his father. Loki is his protector. His birth name is Harry Potter, but he goes by Midori Yoru. Will be crossed with many myths ...and the Ronin Warriors.
1. Leaving Home

**The Shadow Walker **

_Abby Ebon _

………………………………………………………………………

Summary: This is _Alternate Universe_ and _**yaoi** (also called **slash** or **yoai**)_. Harry Potter's relatives left him to die in a parking lot; he was found by Loki and sent to Japan to be adopted and renamed Yoru; at five he runs away from his 'parents'- facing down bad guys, gods, and now at nine- the Ronin Warriors and Jun Yamada.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize _however_ any original characters _and_ this plot is all mine.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

__

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

**-Chapter One-**

_**Leaving Home**_

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

To tell my story fully, you'd have to go back in time. As, to my knowledge, people still can't do _that,_ I'll have to tell it the best I can.

My real name is Harry Potter; I didn't find _that_ out until I was eleven - even _with_ my connections with the 'bad guys', and a certain half-giant mythological trickster 'God'; otherwise, I prefer the name Midori Yoru, it's what I've been called most of my life, and is wholly mine – without a doubt.

My life story…

It starts with a wizard. Not just _any_ wizard, mind you.

Dumbledore, who'd if he'd been anyone else in the world- I'd have asked Emperor Talpa to kill him. Yes, I'm on familiar terms with a 'bad guy' even if I am the so called '_The-Boy-Who-Lived_'.

Yes, I do, as a matter of fact, know why I lived through the killing curse. It has nothing to do with my mother; it has to do with a certain half-giant mythological trickster 'God' known as - Loki.

Yap, fate really was out to get me. I'm just lucky trickster gods in general _like_ me. I still haven't quite decided if this is a good thing or not.

Oh, well, at least I have a few gods on my side- it's more then I can say about _some_ people.

Well, lets start shall we?

_**Loki, The Fire God - The Trickster, The Half-Giant.**_

_The One with the Power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. _

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh moon dies, and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have Power, the Dark Lord knows not. _

_And either must die at the hand of the Other; for neither can live while the Other survives. _

Loki, the trickster 'god', and the half giant-blood sworn brother to Odin- ruler of the gods- awoke to this prophesy passed by a mortal woman's lips in the Mortal Realms.

Loki knew that, mortals, and humans especially, were vain creatures; not only in appearance but in the way they thought - that _everything _must have something to do with those individuals, or person, _personally_.

Loki knew differently, just as he knew that _this _particular prophesy would escape Odin's notice- and that would be _his_ downfall.

Loki also knew that he had to protect, '_the One with the Power_'; making Loki either '_the Other_', or '_the Power_'- or both! Loki was _very_ good with riddles; they were _almost_ as fun as playing tricks, and shape-shifting.

So, he knew, he had time. It was enough, and Loki couldn't wait to set in motion his greatest trick yet.

_**The Day 'Harry Potter' was born. **_

Lily Potter had decided to have her child at home, it was old fashioned, but somehow it felt right. James hadn't protested, save for the insistence to get a midwife, who was with her now.

James was being counseled by Sirius, and Remus; there were no noises, but that's was what worried James the most. Peter hadn't been able to make it, but that was alright with James.

Inside the birthing room, Lily Potter couldn't believe her eyes. She had trusted James to get the best midwife, but she doubted James knew just _who_ he had been dealing with.

"Should I be worried?" Lily Potter asked the fire 'god' before her, he had been disguised as an old midwife- but for some reason, he had shed it when they were alone.

Eyes beyond recognizable colors watched her; a glint of amusement and mischief that even the most divine of gods couldn't disguise. Hair that shown amber, with sun yellow kisses hung around his face; pulled into a loose ponytail behind his neck. Skin that was tanned to a bronze; she had imagined that it would be pale.

Of course his body was something else altogether- but she dare not think too much on that, he might overhear her thoughts.

"Not at all, only know that I have something, _special_, planned for your child, not that he isn't special enough." Loki mused, Lily nodded - wary. She would not question him; he was a force of nature unto himself, and she dared not push him into disfavoring her, or her as-yet unborn baby.

The memory of a woman scorned might last several life times; but the memory of the Gods lasted till the end of time- if not longer.

So the labor began, and although Loki was no fertility god; Lily felt no pain, and when her child was delivered into Loki's arms, she felt a rush of fear. Not that the he wouldn't give her child back, but that Loki might get both her child, and himself, in deeper danger then even _he_ knew.

"Well done mortal…" Loki murmured entranced by her offspring- he rubbed a finger over her child's brow, and smirked. Lily wasn't sure if the 'mortal' he referred to was herself- or her child.

"It's a boy; he's got your eyes." Loki said as he shook himself, and gently placed the child in Lily's arms. Lily beamed up at Loki, who nodded, and returned to his mortal female - midwife disguise, a wide mischievous grin still in place.

Loki, as the midwife, told James, and company, the good news. Then when the men went to speak with Lily, and view the new addiction; he disappeared, reappearing back in the Divine Realms in his natural state.

What he _hadn't_ told Lily was that her son was a half-god.

_That_ not even Loki hadn't expected.

Now, Loki knew he would have to find the child's father, to see if the child had gained any special powers from his father. Loki fully intended to carry out his 'trick', and no mere obstacle of the child's father was going to prevent that.

Ironically, Loki overlooked the child's birth name.

Harry, which is from the name, and title, Harold, and was Scandinavian for _Army Ruler_.

_**The Day Voldemort Killed Harry's Parents. **_

Loki got there too late.

He'd expected to see Harry dead, and was prepared for the worst. It was a _pleasant_ surprise to see the infant alive and well, if not in questionable hands. It was an _astonishing_ surprise to see Odin cradling the infant Harry in his arms. Loki approached cautiously; he swallowed when Odin faced him, grim as death.

"Tell me truthfully, Loki, did you do this?" Odin's voice was forbidding, and terrible in his rage, and Loki shook from within.

"No, I swear, I was trying to _protect_ him…" Loki whispered, he would be damned if he took the blame for something he _didn't_ do. Odin nodded his weary eyes on Loki, who approached - to stand by Odin's side.

Loki had never seen Odin look so distraught. Then he saw why - emblazed on Harry's forehead, where Loki had rubbed when he had been born, was an insignia of lightning bolt - Odin's war symbol.

"What happened?" Loki asked Odin in a whisper- it seemed appropriate in the ruin of the Potters home.

Odin told him of Lily's final request. Then the mortal, however corrupted, and split his soul, he was still mortal- had slew Lily just as Odin had arrived. Then the mortal had tried to kill Odin's son.

No mortal soul, no matter how twisted, could kill a half-god child.

The curse had rebound; and Odin's child had been revealed to him, and the lighting bolt symbol would stay with Harry for life as a reminder to all of what Harry was. Though mortal Witches and Wizards would think it was a curse-scar.

What _fools_ mortals could be.

Odin, and Loki, heard the rumble of an engine - and simultaneously it was decided, they would take Harry to Odin's hall Valaskjalf in Asgard, where his throne Hlidskjalf was. Together, they would announce Harry was a son of Odin, who would live among mortals till he came of an age to understand his heritage, and _then_ he would be taught among the gods.

A second passed in the mortal world, and Harry was back; giving a small cry to alert Hagrid and Sirius to where he was.

_**The Day of Harry's Abandonment… **_

Unlike in most stories, the abandonment of the main character by his cruel hearted relatives did not occur at night, or during a stormy day. However it was _slightly_ cloudy, and a _bit_ breezy- but by no means was it threatening to storm.

Mrs. Petunia Dursley had gone shopping that day. That night, she and Vernon had argued the pros, and cons, of keeping Harry. It was decided that magical protection from the _menace-_ couldn't out weigh the damage it would do to their reputations, and Harry would be abandoned in the parking lot of the local mall.

Loki had been on watch when Harry was left by his aunt. He had argued with the other gods that at the first mistake on the part of mortals, that Harry should be left to another family. It had been agreed on, but Loki hadn't expected such a huge _second_ mistake to occur so soon.

Loki had expected Petunia to come back, she didn't.

Loki went into her mind to make sure she had noticed; she had. Yet, she did _nothing_, Loki - in a fury, went _back_ to the parking lot, and half on instinct, and half by impulse- he placed Harry in the care of the Yoru, a family in Japan.

The Norse gods did not fight this, as they knew Harry would be safe in Japan, if only because Loki had vowed to protect him.

* * *

AN: This, I'm afraid is one of those stories you'll be lucky to see ended – for that you'd either have found this at the end, or have stuck with me from the start. If you have the patience for such a thing – you should know, this is a very revised version of one of my first ever fictions – the first version I still have and guard jealously, in it - Midori Yoru (Midori means "Green" in Japanese) was a original character, a boy with a braid like Duo's of Gundam Wing - who had cat-like golden-green eyes, a panther and Orb- who stood with gods, and fought many a evil, a boy who was as much a mystery to me as to anyone else- yet was never quite 'finished'. As I grew older, I decided Midori needed to be seen as a hero – as Harry Potter was unpublished at this time, I put him up to Ronin Warriors- and found him lacking, as I knew so very little of the Warriors, save from the little I read of slash. So for a few years I took it down, and became a better writer. One day, somehow, my Midori merged with Harry Potter – and of course, I was very amused by this, but – I thought, it made sense, Harry- or Midori would need to be seen as a hero from the very start – dark as his beginnings might be. One day, Midori might become my own again, but, for now – I think he is Harry Potter as much as he was ever Midori- his origins just took a little growing up, as I did.


	2. The Mistake

**The Shadow Walker **

_Abby Ebon _

………………………………………………………………………

Summary: This is _Alternate Universe_ and _**yaoi** (also called **slash** or **yoai**)_. Harry Potter's relatives left him to die in a parking lot; he was found by Loki and sent to Japan to be adopted and renamed Yoru; at five he runs away from his 'parents'- facing down bad guys, gods, and now at nine- the Ronin Warriors and Jun Yamada.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize _however_ any original characters _and_ this plot is all mine.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

__

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

**-Chapter Two-**

_**The Mistake**_

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

**Harry Becomes Midori, Yoru.**

Loki was a trickster, so it shouldn't come to any surprise that he entrusted Susanoo, god of storms in Japan, and something of a trickster himself, was to inform him of Harry's comings and goings- and if anything of ill intent befell him.

Susanoo accepted, and, surprisingly, grew to _like_ the boy. In truth, this was because when Harry- called Midori by his family, grew upset he would cause usual weather- snow, hail, and small windstorms that rivaled the west's tornados.

Though he was only an infant, he showed much promise.

So Susanoo grew to like his duty, and of this, Loki was glad, because he saw no other way to keep the storm god watching the infant.

Though neither god knew it things were about to change.

For Harry's 'mother' was a _kitsune_, and she knew all about Susanoo's interest in _her_ adopted son, and was not pleased.

Her name was Mura, and she decided that as her child was an interest to the gods, she should bind him to her- by blood.

Thus, by her standards- truly _her_ son; so it was that she preformed the blood-ritual, in the end mixing her blood with his, magically, on a shallow cut on his back.

To her surprise, the cut healed as she watched, and on his back sprung a picture of a _kitsune-_ in its fox form.

So it was that Mura named her son Midori, she knew that in later life Midori would begin to show _kitsune_ characteristics. But, she was not worried, for she would be there to help him along.

Loki knew a bind when he saw one, and the situation he had placed his young charge in- was just such a bind.

It had been three years since Harry Potter had become Midori Yoru. He had, of course, been made mixed into three creatures- _kitsune_, god, and a little human- but something had gone terribly, _terribly_, wrong. Harry Potter was not supposed to do _anything_ noteworthy in Japan.

He was _supposed_ to learn English- as well as Japanese.

He was _supposed_ to learn the _most basic_ of spells- thanks to his mother.

Most important he was _supposed_ to be kept hidden, safe, and _unnoticed_.

Unnoticed being the key word, he was _not_ supposed to be kidnapped by the notorious Emperor Talpa, right under the nose of Susanoo, and Mura! Though truthfully it wasn't Mura's fault, as she had been killed, (thankfully out of sight and sound of Harry) defending her family- and Harry especially.

Of all the things that _could_ go wrong- the trickster had not expected to be _tricked_. That, Loki knew, would prove to be his undoing- but that wasn't for millennia's yet, and fate as it were, was never written in stone.

Though prophesy was _much_ harder to change.

Yet there was nothing for Loki to do, but sit back, and wait- and intervene if it proved treacherous- for the gods had forbid him from doing otherwise.

**Yoru is led Astray. **

Emperor Talpa had sensed the power of the young one before him, as soon as he had arrived in Japan- and he had intended to drain the child of his power. Though, now that Talpa saw him, he knew that _that_ plan had been blown out of the water, the child was half-god.

Emperor Talpa knew well that no child descended from gods could be killed by a mortal. Certainly, there were weapons that could kill a half-god- or whole god, but the retaliation from the other gods would be great. And greater still would be the revenge of the parent god, if their child was killed.

The least one could expect was death- pain, and torture, for _eternity_ was far more likely.

Death, he knew, was classified strangely among the gods- capture, kidnapping, and harm- were also great crimes if a mortal did them. Even among themselves gods were not kind.

A death of half-god child also included a human draining them.

There was, however, a loop, if the half, or whole, god was willing- or corrupted.

So while Emperor Talpa could not drain the half-god child, he intended to use him all the same.

"Hello, little one… would you like something to eat- or perhaps something to drink?" The Demon Priestess Kayura asked in a kindly tone.

Emperor Talpa and his agents were surprised that throughout the kidnapping the child had remained silent, and watchful- watching them with eerily luminous green eyes. Hesitatingly, the black haired child nodded.

"My name is Kayura, what is yours?" She asked the three year old, who only blinked up at her, even as she set a bowl of vegetable soup beside him. Laced in it was a potion that would bond the child to them.

He wouldn't be a mindless servant- but he _would_ be susceptible to trust them above most others.

"Midori." The boy, Harry Potter, murmured as he ate the soup.

"Well Midori, I have some friends I'd like to introduce to you…" Kayura said with a small smile.

**Midori's Training **

At six, with three years of training with Emperor Talpa's warriors Midori was given the Orb of Death- the balance to the Jewel of Life, held by the Ronin Warriors. It affected reality in the same way the Jewel of Life could affect the Neither Realm.

The catch was that it couldn't be used by those who were older then ten. So putting it in Talpa's hands had the same effect as putting a normal stone in his hands. It also ruled out his Dark Warriors.

As Midori could use it he was called 'Shadow Walker'. What they didn't know was that the Orb of Death bonded to its user for life. As Midori was a half-god this would be a _very_ long time.

All seemed lost, but for one small thing- which really wasn't all that small, and was forgotten even among most gods. Midnight, a giant Black Panther, with red eyes guarded, advised, and selected the Orb of Darkness holders.

Midnight, although itself an ancient agent of death, questioned little Midori about Talpa's choices, and so, brought doubt into the mind of Midori about which side he should be on...

**Midori the Negotiator... **

Midori was seven, and he had done more with his years then many men did with their lives. The day after he had been kidnapped Midori had started training with Emperor Talpa's warriors.

Now though, he was being sent to Earth, to negotiate between the units on Earth that were under Anubis' orders, who was a warrior of Talpa's, and they would soon be too-- even if they didn't know it yet.

First, Midori would have to gain their trust- which was what Midori was going to do.

Anubis' most trusted units were two rival 'gangs' in Japan. Midori himself was currently under the protection of Kane- an ally of both units.

Kane was a large teen. He was known for two things- his fighter's loyalty to him- and his unbeatable strategies. He was one of Anubis' top ten leaders in the city, and had found Kasha when he was ten.

The now sixteen year old Kasha was a muscled teen who was built like a tank- his trade mark was a yin-yang red headband, and he had short spiky black hair, with hazel eyes.

Kasha was learning everything about being a negotiator from Midori that he could, so he could assist the unit leaders when Midori left the area. He would also be the one to replace Midori if Talpa decided he had another use- or if he was to go back to the Neither Realms.

He was also a kind-of body-guard for Midori.

Midori, when he had learned the situation, had called a meeting of the ten unit leaders. The rivalry between, Youmi - a heavily muscled teen with green and blue hair, and brown eyes, who wanted a bigger area for his unit to control and Jade- who was lean and tall- with smooth silver hair, and emerald eyes- and who wanted a more controlled area, and didn't really care about the size, so long as none of his men mixed with another unit.

It had been a long standing feud between the two, and Midori had been working on it since he had arrived.

Though, they hadn't said _that_ aloud- but it was the feeling Midori got off the two.

Among the ten, he was now known for his skills as a negotiator- and that was what had stopped the fights from openly breaking out in the streets, and the rules he had set had helped greatly maintain the peace among Anubis' hidden ranks.

After all, Anubis' people were useless for bringing about Talpa's control of Earth, if they were in jail- or dead by the rivalries between each other.

The ten units here respected, and watched out for him, which was one of the reasons he had stayed here for more then a few weeks. He had been stopping their fights for months now.

Finally, Midori decided to speak. True, he was very young, but he had the sheer _power_ of the supernatural backing him.

"The way I see it, Jade, you want control, so why not a smaller area? That way you concentrate your main forces- and _have_ more control. Youmi can lean more into the area's you don't have control over." Midori suggested, the two gang leaders nodded, for if they had another problem they went to Anubis himself. Midori watched as they went their separate ways.

Leaving the other eight unit leaders, since the meeting was over, they too left, leaving Midori and Kasha alone.

"Kasha, I'm going out. So stay out of trouble while I'm gone." Midori requested and when Kasha frowned, he knew this conversation would end with his loosing.

"Midori let me come. I'm supposed to protect you." Kasha affirmed stubbornly, Midori rolled his eyes at the stubbornness of the older boy.

"Fine." Midori gave a short answer as he gave up- he didn't want to argue tonight.

Midori walked to the sidewalk with the older boy.

Kasha stayed in the shadows, so no one would notice him, watching out for Midori. Midori watched the city people as he walked. None of the people seemed to see him, which was just as well - he couldn't let his tough mask slip, yet he regretted that he had never had true friends before.

The other negotiators he left scattered behind in Anubis' ranks after he trained them were the closest people who he'd allowed near him.

However, negotiators were just that- trusted by all the unit leaders to make good choices for the whole.

Midori remembered that fateful day…two days after he had first left the Neither Realms, he had come across six boys fighting. He had eavesdropped, and when a fight was about to break out, he had foolishly said that they were doing was stupid - and could be easily solved.

They had taken out their weapons, and with a knife to his throat; he had told them how to solve the problem. They had agreed to try it, and it had worked. Good thing too, or his first negation would have been the last. He couldn't have known it then, but those had been some of Anubis' top soldiers.

Now, the cities that he left had two rules, one was no weapons in daylight… and the other, was if the unit leaders had a problem they went to the negotiator first, and then Anubis.

Midori had left two cities- and it had been nearly a year since he had left the Neither Realms. Midori was quite rudely interrupted from his thoughts when someone's fist slammed into his stomach, knocking him onto his back. Midori got up looking around himself, he saw four older teens - one looked like the leader.

"So you're the little twerp that negotiates with th' gangs 'eh? Let's see if you can 'negotiate' your way outta a street fight." The older teen said while grinning stupidly. Midori knew they had knocked out Kasha, and had probably taken him by surprise. If they could do that to Kasha, Midori _knew_ he wouldn't stand much of a chance.

Looking at their weapons- a chain, and a metal bat- he knew he was in trouble. They were punks, and they didn't belong to any of Anubis' units.

"Get 'em!" Was the last word the leader said; before Midori's world suddenly blurred. He blacked out from what felt like a metal bat slamming into the back his head. After ten minutes of beating Midori up, the thugs got tired of it and left; leaving Midori to die.

Or so _they_ thought, about thirty minutes later- Jun Yamada, older then Midori, and adopted son of Nasuti Yagyu, came upon the scene of the beating. Jun was also the 'baby brother' of the Ronin Warriors.

As for the punks- shortly after they had beaten Midori, all that was left four lightning scorch marks.

* * *

(**Good Guys**)

English Name-Japanese Name: (_Name I'm Using_)

_Ryo_-Ryo

_Rowan_- Touma

_Sage_ -Seiji

_Sai_/Cye -Shin

_Kento_ -Shuu

_The Ancient One_ –Kaosu

Yuli - _Jun Yamada_

Mia Koshi -_Nasuti Yagyu_

White Blaze –_Byakuen_

* * *

**(Bad Guys)**

_English Name_-Japanese Name (_Name I'm Using_)

_Anubis (!)_- Shuten Douji

_Dais_- Rajura

_Sekmet_- Naaza

_Kale_- Anubis (!)

_Lady Kayura_- Demon Priestess Kayura

_Emperor Talpa_- Arago

* * *

**Name**: Ryo Sanada

**Armor**: Wildfire (Rekka) and Inferno (Kikotei) -Inferno requires Wildfire,

**Attack Phrase**: Flare up now (Sou En Zan) and Rage of the Inferno(?)

**Transformation Phrase**: "TAO JIN!" (Jin-Perfect Virtue)

* * *

**Name**: Seiji Date (aka Sage)

**Armor:** Halo (Korin)

**Attack Phrase:** Thunderbolt Cut (Rai Ko Zan)

**Transformation Phrase:** "TAO REI!" (Rei -courtesey)

* * *

**Name**: Touma Hashiba (aka Rowen)

**Armor**: Strata (Tenku)

**Attack Phrase**: Arrow Shock Wave (Shin Ku Ha)

**Transformation Phrase**: "TAO CHI!" (Chi-wisdom/strategy -it was changed to (Inochi) Life Force in the English version.)

* * *

**Name**: Shin Mouri (aka Cye/Sai)

**Armor**: Suiko (Torrent)

**Attack Phrase**: Super Wave Smash (Cho Ryu Ha)

**Transformation Phrase**: "TAO SHIN!" (Shin-sincerely/trust/faith)

* * *

**Name**: Shuu Rei Fuan (aka Kento)

**Armor**: Hardrock (Kongo)

**Attack Phrase**: Iron Rock Crusher (Gantessai ?)

**Transformation Phrase**: "TAO GI!" (Gi means Justice)


	3. Can We Keep Him, Nasuti?

**The Shadow Walker **

_Abby Ebon _

………………………………………………………………………

Summary: This is _Alternate Universe_ and _**yaoi** (also called **slash** or **yoai**)_. Harry Potter's relatives left him to die in a parking lot; he was found by Loki and sent to Japan to be adopted and renamed Yoru; at five he runs away from his 'parents'- facing down bad guys, gods, and now at nine- the Ronin Warriors and Jun Yamada.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize _however_ any original characters _and_ this plot is all mine.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

__

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

**-****Chapter Three-**

_**Can We Keep Him, Nesuti?**_

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Jun, after stumbling upon the boy in the alley, had used his cell phone; Nasuti made _all_ of them ware one on their person, and Jun privately thought there was a tracking device in them, to call up Ryo; only to find out too late he was on speaker phone, and have _all_ his brothers insist on coming to see the beaten stranger.

He was ordered to wait for them, and he sat beside the kid; _'Whoever hurt him probably thought they we're leaving him to die_….' Jun thought sadly. Or so _they_ thought, because about thirty minutes later- five boys, older then Midori - came upon the scene of the beating.

They were the people Jun had called for help. His older brothers- the Ronin Warriors; Ryo, the unofficial leader, was a great martial artist hailing from a famous Ninja clan- which was all but wiped out.

He could handle just about any weapon- and his armor was the Wildfire (Rekka) _and_ Inferno (Kikotei). He had slightly messy black hair and intense blue eyes. He was clearly worried.

Rowan- clear headed, and a brilliant young man. He had sky blue eyes and hair- his armor was Strata (Tenku). He appeared unaffected by the carnage- but Jun knew he hid it well.

Sage, he was the pretty-boy of the group (though Jun knew he was shy around girls); Jun had never seen a single blond hair out of place.

He seemed to be the most formal of the five boys; always holding to his calm, excluding when he went into a rage- Jun hoped this wouldn't be one of those times. His pale lavender eyes were more then a little angry. That was to be expected, his armor was Halo (Korin) –and he was a police officer.

Even Sai- the most gentle and friendly natured of the five, was clearly angered. His blue eyes were narrowed, and brown hair rustled in the breeze.

Jun hoped he could hold his temper, for when angered, Sai might not look it- but he was the most dangerous- for rather then going into an uncontrolled outburst, he channels his rage. His armor was Torrent (Suiko) which made sense, given his nature.

The last of the five was Kento, black haired and brown eyed, he looked overweight, but as the physically strongest and adapt at jumping and leaping about in battle more then made up for it- just proving that you couldn't judge a person by their looks.

Kento's armor was Hardrock (Kongo). Kento was Sai's best friend, even before they meet the other Warriors.

Kento placed a hand on Sai's shoulder, giving the other brown haired youth a worried look.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Sage whispered, kneeling by the broken boy. "Kento, can you pick him up? We must go. There is a hospital not far from here." Ryo interrupted, trying to direct their attention to getting the boy to safety.

Kento nodded, and gently scooped the boy into his arms. Sage led the way to the car they had arrived in- and Rowan was quick to open the door for Kento.

"Sai, and I, will go warn Nasuti of your arrival. Jun is coming with us." Ryo told the other three, there were nods in agreement, and then Sage drove off. _Nasuti's place wasn't that far away from here_, Sage reflected, _the three of them could walk it_.

**The Hospital **

The group entered the lobby, and the assistant nurse gasped when she saw Midori's condition. Acting swiftly, and calling a doctor to the lobby- soon Midori was in the emergency room. While the nurse tried unsuccessfully to get information from them.

"Look lady all we know was that the kid was beat up -and we took him here that's all we know!" Sage finally shouted, a soft growl echoing in his throat. Rowan put a hand on the armor barer to try and calm his friend, and the nurse sighed- appearing to give up.

"So you know nothing right? You're just some people that came across him when he was knocked out." The nurse said, and Rowan nodded.

"Well, then, we'll let you know when he is awake, and since you bought him in - you can see him." The nurse said getting nods from Sage and Kento, she returned to her desk and they sat down on the uncomfortable lobby chairs.

"Guys, what are we gonna do if he's seriously hurt?" Kento voiced, Sage glanced at the other four before speaking.

"I say we get Nasuti to adopt him." Rowan glanced at Sage in disbelief. "What? It's probably Ryo's plan, she adopted Jun, why not this kid too?" Sage defended.

"And let him know about us- are you crazy?" Rowan questioned, Kento rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but did you five bring in the young man with long black hair?" The doctor asked, at Sage's nod he continued.

"You five can see him now." The doctor said leading them to the stranger's room to be met with a stranger sight. The braided boy was on one side of his bed, and a nurse with a long needle, on the other.

**The Sadist Nurse **

"Now young man, stop acting like I'm going to kill you." The _sadist_ nurse said, Midori raised an eyebrow, and looked pointedly at the needle- that looked like it could knock out a large elephant.

"No- I think I'll stay over here; well away from what ever is in that needle, thank you _very_ much." Midori replied sarcastically.

"Ah, there you are Doctor Toro. The braided boy we brought in refuses to take his shot!" The nurse said, and Midori could have sworn she _pouted_, even as he jumped over the bed- while the sadist nurse was distracted- and hid behind Kento.

"Ma'am, I've been in _seven_ street fights since last month- and I'm more scared of that _needle-_ then I am of a _gun_. Now, I'm going to hide behind this nice boy so you can't get me." Midori snarled as he hid behind Kento- who blinked very slowly than looked at Sage.

"I'm Midori - you're probably the five boys that brought me here. Now get me _away_ from _her_- and this _hospital._ I'll do _anything_ you want- _just keep that needle away from me_." Midori begged as he watched the nurse approach him. Sage chuckled in amusement, while Midori shot a glare at him, and Kento rolled his eyes.

"Braided Boy- come _here_ so you get your shot!" The sadist nurse insisted, Midori snorted. '_Yeah_, _right'_. Midori thought.

"_Sadist_- my name is Midori, Yoru – Me-dor-eye, Yu-_ryu_-oh, and what kind of _idiot_ do you think I am? No, I'd rater get killed by the most _vile_ creature on this planet, then get that _needle_ anywhere _near_ me. _Thank you not so very much_." Midori told her quite…_firmly_, even as he moved to _hide_ behind Rowan.

"_Here_, Midori, _here_ boy." The nurse said, Midori snorted in disbelief that anyone could act so stupid.

"No _nurse_, I'd rather _die_ first!" Midori shouted as he tried to duck into the hall, causing the Ronin's to laugh, smile- or smirk. After recovering from laughing so hard, Kento smiled reassuringly at the younger boy.

"Ma'am, I don't think Midori will be taking the shot anytime soon. Thank you, but I think we'll be taking him home now." The nurse sighed sadly, and after nodding- she left the room, while Midori quickly hid behind Sage; sighing in relief when she left, he came out from behind Sage.

Walking to the closet, Midori opened the door, and got out some clothes that had been provided for those that were in need of them; though they were a 'one size fits all' type. Even so, they were better then his bloodied clothes- and he went into the third door - _that_ was a bathroom, and come out dressed- and ready to leave.

**The Adoption Plan **

After signing release forms, and the Ronin's footing the bill- Kento and Sai guided the younger boy to their vehicle, and once Sage was inside, they drove to Nasuti Yagyu's house.

Meanwhile, Sage told Midori what they planned to do, after which, Midori made sure to voice his opinion of their plan of Nasuti adopting him.

"You all have the best intensions at heart- I'm _sure;_ but I've had a family, before -and personally I _know_ I'll run away eventually. It's just a matter of time." Midori assured them, he didn't mention that Emperor Talpa would probably be the one to make him run away- in fear of these people's lives being ruined.

"Then I guess… you leave us no choice, Ryo will have to have Byakuen watch you." Kento said- a small grin on his face, Midori rolled his eyes.

"Great, now I have a _bodyguard_- that just _sucks_." Midori pouted and crossed his arms -while the other three snickered. They soon reached Nasuti's house, they got out and knocked on the door- having forgotten their key.

"Nasuti! We're home! We brought someone for you to adopt!" Sage yelled, after Jun had opened the door and let them in- the three young men entered the mansion. Byakuen ran down the stairs, and _pounced_ onto Midori's chest.

"_Holy Mother of God_." Midori whispered, whimpering slightly, even as Byakuen licked the floored teen. Ryo (who had followed Byakuen down the stairs) laughed and pulled the large white tiger off of Midori. Who then scrambled up off the floor- _meeped_- and hid behind Kento -who chucked.

"Its 11 o'clock Sage-Oniisan; Nasuti says she's going to give you a lecture in 'punctuality'." Jun 'teased', much to the 'amusement', and 'horror', of his brothers.

"Though now we might have to make sure he doesn't think we're all crazy." Ryo said, grinning at Midori - he didn't look convinced. The boy in question was currently muttering something that sounded like 'Cute kid- _scary_ tiger- five crazy boys- putting double locks on my door tonight.' under his breath near Kento's ear (who he was hiding behind after all). Nasuti entered the hall, seeing the seventh boy- she smiled.

"Hello, my name is Nasuti, I'm Jun's guardian -and by how Sage entered, I say _they_ think you need to be adopted right?" Nasuti asked him, Midori rolled his eyes.

"Wrong- I got a family- as creepy as they are. The _end_, now if you would be so _kind_ as to show me where my room is- I'll stay outta your way… until I can get outta this death trap." Midori muttered the last part softly, unwilling to hurt Nasuti's feelings.

"You'll be rooming with Ryo and Byakuen." Nasuti said even as Midori let out a small whimper while looking at the large white tiger.

"And boys, dinner is ready." With that Kento ran to the kitchen -with the others following after, leaving Midori and Byakuen. Midori sighed and the white tiger seemed determined to be by his side, Midori found the sofa and sat down. Byakuen rested his head of Midori's knee.

"You know, I _could_ get used to you. You're like a big friendly cat, just don't give me a heart attack until I'm at least _twenty_ and we'll get along just fine. Your friend Ryo _however_, I don't think I like, if I can't get outta this house alone, at least once in a while I'll _freak_ out …why am I talking to you? You're a tiger; probably don't understand a street kids problems." Midori finished as he moved to lay down. Byakuen moved his head, and then jumped on top of Midori, causing him to gasp for breath.

"Damn, you must be about four hundred _bricks_ or _something_." Midori complained as he petted the large cat on the ears.

"I'm going to take a cat nap -so don't _eat_ me or anything…" Midori 'requested' as he closed his vivid green eyes -his breathing relaxing as he settled into sleep.


End file.
